All you wanted
by scream-queen218
Summary: when Phoebe is killed,Piper are devestaded and Paige has no one to talk to. Then when Pru turns up things just keep getting worse... set after the day magic died.
1. Bye bye Phoebe

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: ok sorry any Phoebe fans but she has to go. This chap is short and kind of brief but it's just to get rid of Phoebe. Sorry people but it has to be done! Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter One: bye, bye Phoebe!

Phoebe smiled and looked down at her new nephew. He was so cute! Her sisters Piper and Paige stood beside her both smiling too.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head. "I can't think of any nice original names that begin with P. Especially for a boy."

Leo suddenly orbed down with a look of emergency on his face. "Something weird is going on. Witches all over the world keep being murdered, we're not sure whose killing them but we think the demon's is here!"

Piper quickly picked the baby up. "umm ok Leo take him up there and keep him safe just until we figure out what's going on."

Leo orbs out with the baby and Piper runs up the stairs to get the book of shadows.

"Is she ok?" Paige asked carefully. "I mean, every time a demon attacks she gets all, well she's been acting strangely."

Phoebe shrugged and headed up the stairs. Paige sighed and followed her.

: Attic 10 minutes later:

"Ready?" Piper asked her younger sisters.

"Ready." Phoebe replied.

Paige frowned. "I still say it's a bit risky."

"It'll be fine!" Phoebe insisted. Altogether they read the spell aloud.

Power of the witches rise

Force unseen across the skies

Be he far or be he near  
Bring the unknown demon here!

As they finished saying the spell their was a flash of light and an old hag appeared in front of them. "the charmed ones! I was just looking for you!" She cackled.

"Piper Blow her up!" Phoebe said quickly.

Piper threw her hands up and the demon blew up. "That was too easy."

Paige hurried to the book of shadows and quickly found the demon.

"I found her. She's called the Crone. The Crone is a well known and respected advisor of evil whose ability to foresee the future makes her valuable. Heard of more than some she is an upper level demon who possesses upper level demonic powers. A upper level demonic vanquishing spell will kill her." Paige looked up at her sisters. "we never killed her."

Phoebe frowned. "well what do we do?"

Just then the Crone shimmered in behind Phoebe and stabbed her in the back with some sort of athame. Phoebe burst into flames and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed. The Crone shimmered out again.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. "LEO!!"

Paige stood, stunned. She stared at the spot where Phoebe had just stood and felt tears swell up in her eyes.

Leo orbed down and looked at Piper with a sad expression. "piper I'm… I'm so sorry…"

That's all he had to say. Those three words made the remaining two Halliwell sisters burst out crying. Phoebe Halliwell was dead.

A/N: yeah it kinda sucked but it's my first charmed fic. Anyway Phoebe's dead and not coming back but is it really the end of the power of three?


	2. Hello Pru!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I know another short chapter. Is it ok? Or do I need to make it better?

Chapter Two: Hello Pru!

:Two weeks later:

Paige sat on the end of her bed listening to Piper and Leo fighting. They had been doing that a lot lately. Suddenly Wyatt stared crying again. They had decided to call him Wyatt because it was the name Phoebe suggested.

Piper was still trying to think of a middle name.

Paige lay back on her bed and sighed. Things were bad. Things were very bad.

When demons attacked she and Piper had to be very careful. That was about the only time they spent together though. Piper was always fussing over Wyatt, she never said much to anybody. Not that Paige blamed her. She had lost two sisters now. The two sisters she grew up with.

Paige closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

:The next morning:

Piper fed Wyatt his bottle, trying not to cry. She felt pathetic. She lost two of her sisters in three years and her remaining baby sister probably hated her. Oh life was great!

She placed Wyatt down carefully in his crib and sat on the couch watching him sleep. She would never let anything happen to him, never.

Paige walked into the living room and smiled slightly. "Morning." She said quietly.

Piper looked up at her. "morning."

There was a small silence that was not unusual between these two sisters now. Paige sighed and went into the kitchen. She felt as if she had lost both of her sisters, not just one.

: Later:

Piper was sorting through the attic when she found a picture of her, Phoebe and Pru as teenagers. They looked so happy then. Sometimes she found herself wishing that things were still the way they used to be. No demons, no magic, just her, Pru and Phoebe.

Wyatt started crying again and Piper ran down stairs to his crib. "It's ok I'm here." Piper said softly. "I'm here."

Piper rocked Wyatt gently. Trying to calm him down. Then she realised something. The Crone. She was still out there. Piper had been so upset by Phoebe's death that she had forgotten all about the crone.

: Meanwhile In the Attic:

Paige stood up and took a deep breath. She could get in an awful lot of trouble for this, but she had to do it. She picked up the piece of paper and began to read the spell.

__

In this time and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

I summon thee

My elder sister

Come back come back to me!

In a flash of white orbs a woman appeared in front of her. But it wasn't Phoebe. She had shoulder length black hair and had beautiful brown eyes just like herself and Piper.

Paige gasped slightly as she realised who the woman was.

It was Pru


	3. auntie pru

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Hey sorry it's been a while but here's the next chap. Hope you like it.

Paige stared at the woman in front of her as she looked around confused. Suddenly Leo orbed in and looked frantically at Paige and Pru. "What did you do?"

"She brought me back." Pru said with a smile.

She ran over and hugged Paige. "I've been dying to meet you!"

Paige didn't know what to do or say. She had brought back the wrong sister.

"Paige?" Piper called up the stairs. A few seconds later she came into the attic. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Pru. "oh my god!"

"Piper…" Pru ran up to Piper and held her tightly. Tears slowly rolled down Piper's cheeks.

Paige realised that Leo was staring at her. "How?" He asked simply.

She shrugged slightly. "I just made a spell…"

"But no witch is strong enough to bring people back from the dead. It's impossible!" Leo bit his lip as he saw his wife's eyes light up with hope.

"Could she bring Phoebe back as well?"

Leo shook his head. "Piper, you can't go back bringing people back to life whenever you feel like it. It's wrong. And I don't even know how Paige did it."

"She could at least try Leo!" Piper felt her temper rising. "Please."

Leo looked down at the floor and nodded. Pru and Piper turned to Paige. She knew what they wanted her to do and she was filled with hope. She had brought Pru back now she could bring back Phoebe.

She took a deep breath and read the spell.

__

In this time and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

I summon thee

My elder sister

Come back come back to me!

They all waited expectantly but nothing happened. Paige felt her heart brake. She looked at the piece of paper with the spell on and sighed. Wyatt suddenly started crying.

"I'll get him." Piper said quietly.

She hurried out and Leo chased after her, leaving Pru and Paige on their own.

Paige looked up to find Pru standing right in front of her. "You tried."

Paige suddenly felt so angry. They could bring back Pru but Phoebe couldn't come back. It wasn't fair. She rushed off out of the attic and to her room. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't going to cry.

:## The nursery ##:

Piper rocked Wyatt gently in her arms. She felt so confused. She was glad that Pru was alive and sad because Phoebe is dead and not coming back?

She placed Wyatt carefully in the crib.

"Piper?" She spun around and saw Pru standing in the doorway.

"Pru." She grabbed Pru's hand and pulled her over to Wyatt. "This is your nephew Wyatt."

Pru smiled proudly. "Aww he's so adorable. Can I hold him?"

Piper nodded and Pru picked him up. "I'm your auntie Pru." She cooed softly.

Wyatt lifted his hand and put it on Pru's cheek. She looked up at Piper. "Piper you are so lucky."

Piper smiled. "How about I make dinner. You'll be glad to know you and Paige have the same favourite meal."

"That would be great." Pru followed Piper downstairs, still holding Wyatt. "Do you think Paige will be ok?"

Piper shrugged. "Maybe I should go and talk to her. Can you watch Wyatt for a little while?"

Pru nodded and watched Piper run upstairs.


	4. Glen's back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

As Piper got to Paige's room she silently peered inside. Paige was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair.

"Hey, Paige you ok?" She asked softly.

Paige forced a smile. "yeah, I'm fine."

Piper stood in the doorway and watched her baby sister. There was still so much she didn't know about her. "Are you hungry? Cuz I'm gonna make some dinner for the three of us."

"ummm, ok then." Paige got up and followed Piper back downstairs.

Pru was sitting on the couch with Wyatt on her lap.

"Go talk to her." Piper whispered to Paige.

As Piper headed off into the kitchen Paige sat down beside Pru. "uh hi."

Pru smiled. "Hi!"

The two were silent for a while, then Pru decided to try and start some conversation.

"so tell me about your self."

Paige was about to talk when the phone started to ring. She jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Umm hi. Paige?"

Paige's face lit up and for the first time in a little while she felt happy. "Glen! Hi how are you?"

"I'm fine, I um, want to talk to you. Do you think we could meet somewhere?"

Pru watched Paige as she smiled even more. "Yeah. Tomorrow's fine. Yeah you know where P3 is. Yup. Ok see you then. Bye!"

Pru smiled a little. "Who's Glen?"

Paige shrugged slightly. "just a friend. He travels so I don't see him much."

They were both plunged into that un-easy silence again.

:P3 the next night:

Paige and Glen sat at a table in the corner. P3 was unusually quiet for a Wednesday night, but Paige didn't mind. She had told Glen everything about what had happened. She was actually able to tell him everything he felt and not feel stupid. But she did feel as if she was talking to much.

"So enough about me. How are you and um Jessica?" She had said Jessica a little too unenthusiastically but Glen just laughed.

"umm as it turns out you were right about her." Ashe said this he tried to laugh about it and make it seem like nothing but Paige could tell he was upset about it. "The night before we actually got married, I came home and found her in bed with her 'friend' Garry." He smiled a little.

Paige smiled sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."

Glen shook his head. "it's not your fault."

: Later:

Glen drove Paige home and they waited for a while in his car, just talking.

"how long are you staying?" Paige asked.

Glen shrugged. "Dunno, depends."

Paige got out the car and leaned through the passenger window. "If you want to hang out or something tomorrow, just come by."

"I think I will." He smiled and drove off.

Paige crept quietly into the house, she didn't want to wake up Wyatt. When she was inside she orbed up to her room. Pru had said she could keep her room and Pru would have Phoebe's.

Clearing out Phoebe's room had been hard. Everything in there had Phoebe written all over it.

As Paige lay down on her bed she could hear wind blowing gently outside. Slowly she fell asleep.

:the next morning:

Paige woke up and slowly got ready, she felt so tired but wanted to be ready for when Glen got there. She hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. She was soon hit with the delicious smell of a full English breakfast. Pru was sitting at the table drinking coffee talking to Piper who was cooking the breakfast.

"mmmm something smells yummy." She sat across from Pru who flashed her a warm smile.

"Well, Pru I talked to Daryl, and he said he can say that you were just in witness protection from the murderer." Piper turned around and filled Paige's and Pru's plate with food.

"ok, so hopefully nobody's gonna be too shocked about my sudden appearance." Pru said though a mouthful of bacon.

They chatted a little as they ate, then when they were finished the doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" Pru said cheerfully. She jumped up and headed towards the door as Paige bent over Wyatt.

"And how's my favourite little nephew?" She cooed.

As Pru opened the door her mouth dropped open slightly at the hot guy in front of her. He smiled "Um hi I'm Glen, are you…"

"Pru." She finished for him. "yup, let me go get Paige. Come in."

Glen went an sat in the living room, while Pru rushed into the kitchen. "Well I'll admit you've got good taste."

Paige smiled. "Thanks."

She walked to the door, when a large gust of wind flew into the room and the crone appeared next to Wyatt.

"YOU!" Piper screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She tried to blow the crone up but nothing happened. Pru tried to throw her into the wall but nothing happened.

The Crone picked Wyatt up. "NO!" Piper screamed and ran towards them but a black force field knocked her back.

"Wyatt!" Paige tried to call for him but nothing happened.

Glen snuck into the room behind the crone with a vase and smashed it over her head, grabbing Wyatt quickly as the Crone stumbled a little. She spun around and tried to throw an energy ball at him but he ducked out the way.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The crone said angrily as she shimmered away.

Piper ran forward and grabbed Wyatt from Glen. Paige ran up to Glen and hugged him. "oh my god! If you hadn't saved him…I .. I don't know what we would have done."

Pru waved her hand and sent the glass pieces into the bin. "ok. We need a vanquishing spell that works, especially now that our powers don't work on her. And we need a spell fast!"


	5. the vanquish

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

After Piper had called Leo and he had taken Wyatt 'up there', they started work on the spell.

"How do we know it's gonna work now?" Paige stood by the door watching Piper and Pru closely.

Pru shrugged, "lets just hope it will work." She glanced at Glen who was stood behind Paige. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

Glen looked down at Paige who shrugged slightly. "why don't you wait downstairs. You'll be safer there."

Glen nodded and left. Paige, Piper and Pru stood by the book. Piper had a piece of paper in her hands. "ok we summon her then vanquish her right?"

"Right." Both Pru and Paige said together.

Power of the witches rise

Force unseen across the skies

Be he far or be he near  
Bring the unknown demon here!

Just as before there was a flash of light and the crone appeared in front of them. She smiled wickedly. "Ah now I can finish off the rest of you…"

The three sisters quickly began to say the spell.

Vanquish

we three witches cry,

One final breath and then you'll die!

The crone yelled in pain and clutched it's stomach. "This isn't the end! I'm nothing compared to what's to come!"

With a final scream she burst into flames. The three sisters looked at each other. Paige then remembered Glen, and hurried downstairs to see if he was ok.

"She hates me." Pru sighed.

Piper put an arm around Pru's shoulders. "sure she does. You just need to get to know her a bit better. Come on, let's go get ready and we'll take Wyatt to the park."

A/N: yes I changed the shocker demon spell slightly but it's the best I could come up with and also i know it's very short but well. So anyway plz R/R.


	6. the wiccaning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This takes place a week after they have vanquished the Crone and Glen is still here. Plz R/R

"ok so what's a wiccaning again?" Glen asked as he helped Paige set up a circle of candles in the living room.

Paige shrugged slightly. "it's just welcoming him into the family and giving him the protection of the family. I think. Leo wasn't too clear on it."

Glen nodded slightly. It was still a little weird that Paige was a witch and had sisters, but he was slowly getting used to it.

Pru and Piper came in holding Wyatt who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with Scooby doo on. Paige smiled happily. "Aww he's soo cute!"

Leo orbed down and took Wyatt from Piper. "Ok, are we ready to summon Grams?"

Pru nodded, "yup I've got the spell right here."

The three sisters stood near the candles and began to read the spell,

__

Here these words,

hear my cry,

spirit from the other side,

come to me,

I summon thee, cross now the great divide.

In a swirl of white lights Grams appeared in the circle. "Girls!" She exclaimed. Stepping out of the circle she grabbed her three granddaughters and pulled them into a hug.

"Hi Grams." Pru said as they broke the hug.

Grams looked at Leo and Wyatt. "Aww. He's so adorable!" Her eyes suddenly settled on Glen. "And who is this?"

Paige walked over to Glen. "This is my friend, Glen."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "And he knows about us and magic?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah I told him but you can trust him."

"yeah don't worry I won't tell anybody."

Glen smiled at Penny who only turned her back to him. "How about we get this wiccaning ready. Girls, Leo to the attic."

Penny went on upstairs followed by Pru, Piper and Leo. Paige began to walk out the room when she noticed Glen didn't move. "Aren't you coming."

Glen shook his head. "Your Grams doesn't like me does she?"

Paige walked over to Glen and put her arm through his. "I think it's men altogether she doesn't like. Once she gets to know you she'll love you."

Glen smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you say so."

:later:

"ok is everything ready?" Grams asked smiling.

"yup, and we set up some crystals around the house to stop demons getting in." Pru answered.

Grams nodded and picked up Wyatt.

__

'I call forth from space and time,

matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end,

to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace.'

Glen watched in amazement as different Matriarch spirits began to appear in the room. He looked back at Penny who was looking down at Wyatt proudly.

__

'The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy.

We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy always.

Apart but never separate, free but never alone.

He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Blessed Be.'

"Blessed Be." Everyone repeated. Glen glanced over at Piper and Leo who smiling proudly.

All of matriarch spirits suddenly disappeared. Grams handed Wyatt back to Piper, "I'm so happy for you sweetie."

Piper smiled, "Thanks Grams."

"well, I think I can stay here for a little while longer, how about we do some catching up!" Grams put her arms around Paige and Pru and led them out the room, followed by Piper with Wyatt.

Glen looked over at Leo who flashed him a smile, "so Glen, umm how long are you staying here?"

Glen shrugged. "I think I'm kinda done with travelling, you know it was fun and I got to see the world but, well I think I'm gonna have to grow up sometime."

Leo nodded slightly. He suddenly frowned. "look I gotta go, one of my charges need me, tell Piper I said I'd see her later." He orbed off leaving Glen in the attic on his own.

:Downstairs:

The girls and Grams were sitting in the parlour talking about everything. Grams decided she had to bring up the topic of Phoebe. "how are you all doing, especially after what happened to Phoebe."

Paige bit her lip when she noticed Grams was looking straight at her. She shrugged slightly and got up.

"Paige if you want to talk…" Grams began but Paige interrupted her.

"I'm fine!" She said a little rudely. She hurried up to her room and shut the door.

Grams but her lip and stood up, "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Piper nodded, she knew how hard it is to lose a sister, she had lost two. As Grams walked up the stairs she felt Pru grab her arm. "Piper, I need your help. I know I need to give Paige time and stuff but I really want to get to know her."

"I know Pru, look maybe all the two of you need is to spend some time alone, to talk you know." Piper placed Wyatt gently in is bassinet and turned to Pru.

"I wouldn't know what to say though." why was this so hard? Pru thought getting to know her sister would have been easy.

"Well…" Piper thought for a moment, "how about one night I'll make a big dinner for the three of us and we can try and get to know each other better then."

Pru nodded, "it could work."

:Paige's room:

Paige lay on her bed looking at a photo of her, Phoebe and Piper. There was a light knock on the door and Grams called out, "Paige dear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Paige called back.

Grams opened the door and sat on the bed next to Paige. "You know, it's ok to be upset and even angry, but you can't keep your feelings bottled up, it's not good for you."

Paige sighed, "Grams I'm fine, really." She smiled at Grams who pulled her into a hug.

"As long as your sure dear. Now tell me about this Glen." Grams pulled Paige to her feet and led her downstairs.

"Well," Paige began, "He's been my best friend since I was what, six and he's been my on/off boyfriend since we were teenagers but at the moment we're just friends."

Grams smiled, "sounds confusing."

Paige laughed, "you could say that."

:Underworld:

A tall figure draped in a long black cloak that covers the figures head to it's feet walks towards a large fire. He took a deep breath and recited a spell,

__

I call upon the ancient power,

To reincarnate those who've passed,

Help me in this dark hour

To bring back… Andras.

In a swirl of black light, Andras appeared in the flames. He steeped out of the fire and looked around confused, his eyes then settled on the one who brought him back.

"Master…" He fell to his knees in front of the figure.

"Andras, I brought you back to do something for me. If you succeed in doing it I will let you live, if you fail, you will suffer a fate worse than death." it hissed.

Andras nodded, "Anything master… anything."

"I know you failed at it last time but this time, this time you have a better chance. I want you to kill the charmed ones."

A/N: ok I got Andras from the episode power outage in season three. I can't remember what he looks like so I can't describe him much right now. Also I know that spell sucks but I can't rhyme. Anyway plz R/R and I'll try and add another chapter either tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
